


The Lonely Junkyard

by Yunalystelle



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Another long day spent in the junkyard is coming to an end, but not without some company.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Lonely Junkyard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Radio".

A shrill whistle broke the silence, alerting the junkyard superintendent and pulling his gaze away from his newspaper toward the gusting kettle atop the stove. Placing down the newspaper, he nimbly hopped from the seat, causing the blue pigeon above his head to flutter around with a soft coo. Soon enough, he was back in his seat, clutching onto a warm mug filled with steaming liquid, cautiously blowing upon the surface before taking a sip.

"Ahh. Nothing like a nice cup of tea, eh, Lovey-Dove?" The elderly man briefly reached up to rub her head with a finger. He leaned back in the chair, continuing to sip on the tea. The sun was beginning to set outside, casting its rays through the window and dyeing part of the office a soft amber hue. Another day was coming to its end, and tomorrow would follow. As usual, he would be here in his office, just whiling away the hours and maybe getting the occasional visitor.

Just as he had that thought, the door opened and he swiveled his chair round, coming face to face with a tall man in a green coat. A young girl emerged from behind him with her hands clasped behind her back and a broad smile on her face.

"Ah. Jowd." Setting down the now empty mug, the superintendent rose from his seat and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Visiting again so soon?"

"Well, Kamila just couldn't wait to come and see you."

Kamila had a spring in her step as she approached him. "Hey, Grandpa. Guess what?"

"Hmm." His brow creased in thought. "I don't suppose you're here to give me tickets to a remote island so I can retire from the junkyard superintendent life forever?"

Her response was a puzzled blink, followed by a laugh. "No, of course not."

"Ahh, I suppose that would be too good to be true, wouldn't it? Surely you're not here to tell me that you've already fixed that old radio of mine?"

"Already," Jowd repeated, with a light scoff. "It seems you are underestimating my daughter, Professor."

"Here you go." Kamila presented the radio with a dramatic flourish. "It's working just like new."

"Well, I'll be." The professor took the radio from her hands, blinking. The last time the two had visited, he had made an offhand comment about having to throw his old radio onto the junk pile outside. The little girl's face had lit up and she had demanded that he let her try and fix it for him. Of course, he had no objections to that. "You really are a little genius, aren't you?"

"Hehe." Kamila clasped her hands behind her back with a bashful smile.

"I just put the kettle on, if you want to help yourselves to some tea." Shuffling over to the desk, the professor placed the radio down. "Now, let's see." He started turning the dials and the radio crackled to life. "Oh my. It really works."

"Kamila's a dab hand at making and fixing things." Jowd had helped himself to a mug and was now sipping at it. "Bet you're glad you didn't have to go out and buy a new one, huh?"

"I suppose so." Turning to Kamila, he spoke again. "Thank you, Kamila. I really appreciate your going to the trouble."

"I'm just happy to help, Grandpa."

"She's really insistent on calling me that, isn't she?" This was said to himself in a mutter as he slowly shook his head.

Jowd shrugged, letting out a faint chuckle. "I'd just get used to it if I were you."

Kamila walked around the office, swaying from side to side, and stopped at the window where she gazed out at the piles of trash. "There's so much old and broken stuff out there."

"Well, it's a junkyard after all. This is where the stuff nobody wants anymore finds a home," said the professor. "And it's my job to keep an eye on everything and watch those piles get bigger and bigger."

"But a lot of it could just be fixed, right?" Kamila pressed a hand against the glass.

"Maybe they just want newer things, or they don't want to pay someone to fix it. Much easier to just throw stuff away," said Jowd.

"Indeed. You wouldn't believe what you can find in a junkyard sometimes. Did you know there's an honest to god train in there?"

"A train?" Jowd repeated. "How do you throw away a train?"

"Beats me." The superintendent responded with a shrug. "It was already here before I came."

"I'd love to go and have a look around." Kamila turned away from the window. "It sounds like there's lots of really interesting stuff out there. Maybe I could use some of it."

"Not on your own, yeah? It would look bad for me if I was letting children run around out there. Health and safety laws, you see."

"Oh. So would it be okay if I went with Dad then?" Kamila tugged on her father's sleeve. "Can I go and look at the rubbish?"

The professor silently shook his head again. Rarely did he ever get people actually asking to look at rubbish. Actually, more like never, now that he thought about it. She was quite the curious girl indeed.

"It's getting dark now, Kamila, but alright, I'll bring you here another time to take a look. If anyone can find a use for discarded trash, it's you."

"Yippee!" Kamila made a little hop.

Jowd caught the professor's eye, seeing the look of disbelief on his face, and lifted his shoulders, his lips tugging in a wry smile. He drained the rest of his mug and set it down. "Well then, we'd best be off."

"Right. Thanks again," said the professor. "These days spent sitting in the office feel long enough already. Having the radio really helps."

"Does it get lonely?" Kamila asked, regarding him with concern.

"Lonely? Not at all. I have Lovey-Dove to keep me company." At the mention of her name, the pigeon cooed.

"You say that, but deep down, I'm sure you're happy to get visitors, aren't you?"

At Jowd's remark, the professor looked up at him then his gaze shifted to Kamila. He exhaled before answering. "Well, I suppose I don't mind having the odd visitor or two. Breaks up the tedium, I guess."

"It seems kind of sad, having a job where you're alone all day. But Dad and I will come and see you, and Uncle Cabanela visits you too, right? So we'll make sure you don't get too lonely."

"Sure." The elderly man's lips cracked in a small smile.

"Well then. We'll be off," said Jowd, walking to the door. "Take care, Professor."

"Bye, Grandpa!" Kamila waved.

"Yeah. See ya." The professor raised a hand and Lovey-Dove flapped her wings. The door closed on them and silence returned to the office. He shuffled over to his seat and sat back down. With a twist of a dial, the faint sounds filtering from the radio grew louder. "You know, it really isn't so bad to get visitors now and then, eh, Lovey-Dove?" His remark was answered with an emphatic coo.

  
  



End file.
